Learning Control
by Monkeyking01
Summary: With the end of the Quincy war, Ichigo is allowed to live in the world of the living, but with the condition that learns how to control his massive power. An accidentally summoned Lust Demon, a shady shopkeeper and many more will help keep Ichigo in the world of the living. Rated M for mature scenes. Ichigo/Harem
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a short story that I have been thinking about. I don't own any of the copyrighted material.

The war had ended and the Shinigami had been victorious. The narrow victory over the Quincy had been decided by the power of one man, Ichigo Kurosaki. Though he had won, it had nearly cost him everything, the current state of his power almost got him banned from the world of the living. With the help of Captain Kurosutchi and Kisuke Urahara he was able to resume his human existence. Looking down at the reiatsu suppressing bands on his wrists he could feel his full power returning.

"Damn." He muttered as he walked towards Urahara's. This would be the third set that had failed him, and he was running out of options.

Walking through the streets with his hands shoved in his pockets, he let the noise and commotion of Karakura wash over him. Most of these people would never know how close they came to losing everything they held dear... twice. Turning into the dirt lot, a pang of nostalgia hit him, he remembered the first time he dealt with the shady shop owner. A small smile crossed his face as he extended his hand to open the door.

"Getaboshi." He called out not seeing anyone in the front of the store. He chuckled to himself no one ever came into this store to buy anything, the amount of dust on the candy display could attest to that. The sole reason it remained open was because Kisuke was nefarious for overcharging the Shinigami whenever the required his help, he charged them the same if they asked for assistance or not.

"In the back Kurosaki-san." He replied back, as he fiddled with another set of suppressers for Ichigo.

Sliding the partition open he seen the mad scientist sitting at a small table in all his green clad glory. He was fascinated by the way Kisuke was weaving a special kidō in the new wrist bands.

"I hope those ones work better than these pieces of crap." He muttered taking a seat across from the ex-captain. Raising a hand to decline when Tessai appeared from a side room to offer him some tea, he waited for the man to start speaking.

"Those pieces of crap, as you so eloquently put it, were designed to hold twice the amount of power as Zaraki's eye patch." He stated setting the completed device on the table between them. "If your control wasn't so abysmal they would work properly instead of burning out after a few weeks."

"I've been working on it." He easily responded reaching between them and snagging the device. Discarding the old ones he slipped the new ones on, the effect was immediate he felt like someone had thrown a giant blanket over all of his senses and that he just ran a marathon.

"We can't keep going about your problem this way, what would happen if you burned out your suppresser and couldn't get a new on?" He asked.

"I said I was working on it." Ichigo quipped back, getting used to the stronger restraints.

"You're not working fast enough, sensors in the Seireitei picked up that massive burst of reiatsu you released when those failed. As such Head Captain Kyōraku is giving you a one month leeway to gain control or you will be forced to live in the soul society." He replied seriously pulling his hat over his eyes, he had to make Ichigo take this seriously.

Ichigo for his part didn't respond, he just kept his gaze focused on a dark spot on the wooden table. It wasn't like he hadn't tried repeatedly to suppress his strength, every time he set up a damn his reiatsu responded by destroying it.

"Is Yoruichi around?" he asked, she had been the one helping him with his problem.

"She's in the training ground waiting for you." Taking a sip of his tea he watched the orange haired teen exit the room.

* * *

><p>He exited his body before he opened the hatch to the training grounds so he could jump down instead of climb. With a soft thump he landed kicking up a small amount of dirt. Letting out his senses he tried to pinpoint the were cats position, just like all the other times it was nowhere to be found. Cautiously he moved at the speed of a lazy shunpo, too many times she had caught him off guard and ambushed him.<p>

He came to a stop when he spotted her sitting on an outcropping of rocks, a serious look plastered on the normally playful woman's face.

"You all right? You look like someone stole your favorite scratching post." He joked as he approached her.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all." She said while standing up and brushing the dust of her pants. She gave his zanpakuto a casual glance. She would have never imagined he would become a dual wielder, but with Ichigo she stopped being surprised by his ever changing powers a long time ago. The boy could pull off miracles, but couldn't pick up one of the basic fundamentals of an academy student.

"You're frustrating." She stated plainly, motioning for him to take a seat so they could get started.

"And you're not the first to tell me that." He snarked back rolling his eyes. He understood her frustration, it pretty much mirrored his own. The repeated failures of their training was wearing both their nerves thin.

Taking up the top of his shihakusho as he was instructed to do during his first training session he took the jinzen pose. He didn't flinch when he felt her finger drawing a small circle in the center of his back.

"Just like before, let your reiatsu follow my finger until it's in the container and keep it there." She said softly as she trailed a dark complected finger up his right forearm, over his bicep and shoulder finally letting it come to rest inside the circle she had drawn.

Smiling to herself when she didn't feel anything from the limb she repeated the process on his other side. She let out a soft sigh when he jumped when her finger trailed up his leg, letting everything in the container loose. Yes this was a slightly intimate way of learning, but it was the way she learned from her mother centuries ago. In her opinion it yielded the best results, well unless the one you were teaching was an anally repressed prude. The first few times were kind of cute when he would blush and sputter, now she just found it annoying.

"You need to concentrate, how are you ever going to get a girl if you spaz at a mere touch?" She chided, restarting the process.

"Sorry." He mumbled. It wasn't like he wanted to constantly act like a spaz, but the tickling intimate touches always made him lose his focus.

"Have you tried talking with your Zanpakuto? Usually they help with control." She asked stopping the session.

"Yeah they weren't very helpful, the bastards." He huffed in annoyance.

"What did they say?" she asked moving a strand of purple hair out of her face. Sitting in front of him she seen his face contort into an annoyed expression.

"Zangetsu told me to get laid, and the Old Man only muttered something about my mind, heart and instincts being out of sync… whatever the hell that means." He responded leaning back on his hands.

"Maybe you should listen to them. I'm sure I could help you." She winked before laughing when his eyes bulged and he started sputtering.

"What the hell! I'm not some sort of pervert, and besides I don't even have a girlfriend." He exclaimed as a small blush made its way to his cheeks.

"That would be your own fault." Yoruichi mumbled quietly. Honestly he had to be the densest person in the whole world.

"What was that?" he asked getting up and following after her, he heard her mumble something before she got up and walked away.

"Nothing, just keep communicating with Zangetsu, if there's a way to help you I'm sure he would know." She called over her shoulder before shunpoing away.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a complete waste of time." He groaned, rubbing his temples with his hands as he walked down the street.<p>

He knew that the Soul Society would expect more than the inventions of Urahara, that's why he had been training these past few months. All he had to show for his efforts were minimal at best, he could draw his power into a container, but if he tried anything as simple as taking a step it exploded. Absently he kicked a rock down the street a feeble attempt at occupying his mind, now that he had a dead line he knew he was in trouble.

"**You're an idiot**." Zangetsu stated in his double layered voice.

Choosing to tune out his Zanpakuto for the moment because he was coming up to his house. Glancing at his watch he groaned, he knew his old man was going to be an ass about him arriving late for dinner. Honestly he was 17 and almost done with high school a 7 o'clock curfew was beyond annoying. As predicated he had to duck a flying kick as soon as he opened the door.

"You're late!" Isshin roared as he readied his second attack.

"Will you knock it off?! I'm too old for a curfew anyway!" He barked back, deftly side stepping a punch. Grabbing the extended limb he pivoted burying his shoulder before flipping him over his shoulder. For good measure he kicked him in the ribs when he tried to stand sending careening into the wall, ending the fight.

Before he could make it down the hall a large hand landed on his shoulder, he spun and was about to resume the fight when the sight of his dad's serious expression stopped him. Seeing the bearded man motion towards his office he nodded and followed after him.

"Kisuke called." Isshin started.

"If you knew what I was doing why the hell did you attack me?" Ichigo interrupted, mildly annoyed at his father's previous action.

"Because I always attack you." He smiled, seeing the are-you-shitting me look his son was giving him, he added, "plus Karin and Yuzu would suspect something if I didn't."

"So you know I have a month before I'm probably going to have leave here." It wasn't a question, seeing the sad look his father gave him made him worry.

"You're too young to go to Soul Society, have you tried the Shiba method I mentioned to you?" He asked leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk. He knew it was a long shot, the methods the Shiba used were taught at a very young age. As such it wasn't surprising that kiddo came as naturally as breathing to them.

"It didn't work, every time I try it's a disaster." He replied, thinking about the times he used the method Ganju and his old man had tried to teach him.

"Not surprising, it's supposed to be taught young when a person's power is low, so by the time their true strength comes the technique is as natural as breathing." He replied scrubbing a hand over his face. The last thing he wanted was to lose his son. He knew he would be fine on the other side, but it was seventy years too early for him to be there permanently in his opinion.

"I'll figure something out, I always do." Even to his own ears it sounded like a shaky promise at best.

With nothing left to be said he exited the office and made his way towards the dining room where he could her his sisters talking casually. Leaning against the door he smiled at the scene of Karin going on about how she creamed a bunch of guys at soccer, while her sister smiled warmly and listened. Karin's voice broke him out of his daze a moment later.

"How long are you going to stand there smiling like a creeper Ichi-nii?" She drawled, seeing him put on a fake smile made her eyes narrow. She's seen this act before, something was wrong and just like the other times he was trying to hide it from them again.

"I wasn't creeping, I was just listening to your story." He scoffed before giving them what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Well eavesdropping is kind of creepy Onii-chan." Yuzu quipped playfully, oblivious to the tension rolling off her twin. "You're just in time, dinners ready."

* * *

><p>To say dinner was awkward would be an understatement, Karin had her eyes trained on him to a frightening degree. He knew she seen through his bullshit façade. Seeing that she was going to question him as soon as dinner was done, he underhanded suggested she help Yuzu with the dishes even against Yuzu's protests. Ducking into his room he locked the door behind him. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell his sisters, he just didn't want to worry them unnecessarily.<p>

'Come to think of it I don't want to be the one to break the news if things don't work out.' He mused as he walked over to his desk, clicking on his lamp he noticed a strange book. It was old and worn, with a leather cover.

'Maybe Goat-chin got it for me to help with my control?' He wondered.

Shaking his head he set it aside and started on his homework, after all he found himself behind yet again after his participation in the Quincy war.

'Focus, focus, focu…' he kept reminding himself as he tapped his pencil absentmindedly on his desk, stealing another glance at his clock he groaned when he realized it had only been fifteen minutes since he started. Closing his math book he shoved it harshly away from himself, before pulling the new book in front of him.

His curiosity quickly turned to confusion, when the book contained nothing but pictures of what he assumed to be female demons. Pictures on the left page and what appeared to be sigils written in languages he couldn't understand on the right.

Stopping on a particular demon he couldn't stop the blush that crept up his cheeks. She was beautiful, standing with her back to him in an alluring pose, while looking over her shoulder at the person who sketched the picture. She was wearing dark thigh high boots that came up to her mid thighs, a pair of black skin tight shorts revealing the bottom of her bum, black gloves reaching past her elbows and what appeared to be a black vest. The thing that stood out the most was her pitch black horns that framed her head in the similar style as a rams, she also had dark pink hair and matching eyes.

Hearing some chuckling from his inner world brought him out of his mussings.

'The hell is so funny?' He questioned his zanpakuto. Getting no response he mumbled, "Worthless white bastard."

Something about this book was unsettling, he couldn't put his finger on it. What was worse is that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture as he absently traced his finger around the sigil.

"Where the hell did this come from and why was it in my room?" he asked aloud. Locked in his own thoughts he failed to notice the sigil shimmer slightly in the book as he continuously traced.

A bright light from behind him startled him as he quickly spun around, instantly grabbing his combat pass ready to fight. Line after line traced itself along his floor making a circle of bright blue, the more that filled in the more he came to recognize it as the same symbol in the book. Stealing a quick glance back at the book, his stomach dropped when the picture of the sigil and demon were missing.

As the light started to shine brighter he paled when a crown of pink hair started to emerge from the center.

Inch by agonizing inch the form of the demon appeared, his heart thundered in his chest when an unfamiliar sensation washed over him. For reasons unknown to him he wasn't afraid, he felt waves of desire shoot through his veins as he stared at her hovering just above his floor.

As the light died down and she floated softly to the floor, he realized that he had momentarily stopped breathing. Shaking the head he began to fight back control of his body willing it to raise a hand as she slowly approached him.

"W-wait! What the hell is going on?!" he asked, receiving an impish smile in return.

"Don't be shy." She said gently, her voice caressing him like a warm summer's breeze. She loved summoners like him, she could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"What are you?" he asked again in a low threatening voice, effectively stopping her advance on him.

"You summoned me and you don't know what I am?" she asked a touch of mirth entering her voice. Reaching her hand up, she unzipped her vest before answering his question. "I'm a Yokubō no akuma."

"A lust demon." He repeated, blowing out a shaky breath as he turned his head away from the now bare chested woman. He jerked his head away when he felt her hand make contact with his face.

"Why are you so nervous?" she questioned tilting her head cutely to the side, "I'm not her to hurt you I'm here to grant all your desires."

Subconsciously licking his dry lips he brought his eyes back to hers, with the will power that made him a legend he managed to keep his eyes above her neck.

"I didn't mean to summon you, I'm sorry for troubling you. So if you could would you please leave." His voice started out soft, but gained more conviction towards the end of his sentence.

"Accident…"she whispered to herself, before she peeked back up at the man in front of her. He was different from the lowlifes that usually called her forth, he was handsome, strongly built without an ounce of fat on him and had the most piercing brown eyes she had ever seen.

"I can't go home until I've fulfilled my contract." She stated stepping further into his personal space placing a gloved hand on his chest. She almost giggled when his muscles jumped under her touch.

"W-what contract?" He stammered, he sure as hell didn't remember forming a contract. Gripping her wrist he moved her hand off of him.

"A contract of the flesh, I become your erotic dream and in return you give me a portion of your life force." She purred in a sultry voice, her own breathing began to pick up. The closer she got to him the more she could feel an unknown power wafting off him, it was so potent she could almost taste it.

"Not happening." He replied easily, he almost winced at the hurt expression that crossed her face when he shot her down. Walking to his dresser he pulled out a tee shirt, before throwing it to her. "Put that on."

"W-what, you're rejecting me?" It was her turn to stammer at his abrupt denial. This definitely put her in a bind she hadn't been lying about not being able to go home, until the contract was carried out. A rule she never thought about, but right now in her opinion needed to be removed. She knew it was in place to keep the members of her race from going to the world of the living and screwing around instead of fulfilling their obligations. Honestly this was the first time she had even heard of a Yokubō no akuma being turned down, hell her kind was renowned for seducing the holiest of men in seconds.

Pulling the shirt on, she stared back at him in a daze.

"Yes I am." He nodded back confidently he didn't know how this happened, but she sure as hell wasn't giving his first time to a demon.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself, if anything it made her want to ravage the man in front of her even more, "I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't go home until my contract was complete."

"Damn it." He groaned. He had never been the type of person to turn his back on someone that needed help. "Look I know someone that may be able to help, but we're not going across town with you looking like that."

He blushed all over again when she looked down and tugged at the shirt before removing it.

"Better?" she questioned with a seductive smile. The blush on his cheeks made a warmer smile appear on her face, at least he wasn't repulsed by her. A question floated across her mind, one that she thought was absurd, but had to get an answer for.

"Are you a virgin?" His bulging eyes and sputtering were all the answers she needed. Lifting a hand up to stifle her giggle, her eyes danced with mirth when a wicked thought entered her mind.

'Challenge accepted.'

"My name is Raku by the way." She stated extending a hand, completely comfortable with her own nudity.

"Clothes!" he snapped back.

"Your name is clothes? What an odd name." she replied tapping a well-manicured nail on her chin.

"No, put on some clothes!" He all but yelled, taking in a shuddering breath he regained his composure. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Mmm that sounds absolutely delicious." She purred licking her lips. Once again stepping into his personal space touching the side of his face. "Thank you for helping me Ichigooo."

* * *

><p>Take her to Getaboshi's and leave her there… take her to Getaboshi's and leave her there. He repeated the phrase in his mind like a mantra, the simple way she moaned the last syllable of his name made his pants tighten minutely. With her generous curves and personality she was temptation personified, and for the love of god she was just wandering around topless. He breathed a sigh of relief when the blue light shimmered around her again, when it died away she was standing in a simple white sundress and her horns had vanished. Though it was better than her earlier outfit it still left little to the imagination.<p>

"Ready to go?" She asked blinking up at him innocently. Seeing him swallow the lump in his throat was a much needed confidence boost, after the rejection dealt a huge blow to it.

Jumping out his window he waited below ready to catch her when she jumped, to his surprise she floated down casually and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you quite the gentleman." She beamed latching onto his arm, she rested it securely between her generous bosoms before stating, "If you're going to escort me around town you are going to do it properly."

The only thing he could respond with was an annoyed grunt as he trudged the familiar path to Kisuke's. He just prayed that no one that knew him would be out at this hour. His traitorous eyes shifted to the side and down looking directly at where his arm was wedged, and lord help him they were even softer than they looked.

"I like it when you stare at me like that." She stated playfully squeezing his arm a bit tighter. His simple gaze put a small bounce in her step.

"I wasn't staring." He denied futilely after having been caught in the act.

A small 'shit' escaped his lips when up ahead standing in front of a vending machine was none other than Keigo. Eyes darting to the left and right trying to find an alternate route around his friend, this was exactly what he wanted to avoid. Keigo was a friend of course, but he was also gossiped more than any of the girls in school combined. As if getting a nut shot from fate his hyperactive friends head snapped up and in his direction.

"It's like he has a damn radar." He mumbled to himself, missing the confused look Raku gave him.

His mumbled words never reached her ears before she heard the shout coming form down the street. Turning startled eyes in the direction the noise came from, seeing the man blurring towards them she unconsciously snuggled closer to her orange haired chaperone.

"Who's this _buddy_?" Keigo asked teasingly stopping a few feet away from the two. He shamelessly let his eyes move appraisingly over the girl in front of him.

These were the type of guys she was used to dealing with… shameless perverts. She could almost feel him undressing her with his eyes, she was surprised to find herself annoyed by his presence. After all shameless perverts were her stock and trade, but the reprieve Ichigo was giving her from her daily life was enjoyable to say the least. Detangling from her guide she raised a hand in greeting.

"Hello my name is Raku, what's yours?" She asked in a relatively normal voice, not the teasing or sensuous one she had been using with the man next to her. She could feel the annoyance rolling off Ichigo in waves and felt herself feeling the same way.

"I am the totally awesome Keigo Asano!" he exclaimed wiggling eyebrows at her. "What's a pretty girl walking around with a delinquent like this for?"

"She's a family friend and I was just showing her around for the day." Ichigo gritted out, Keigo was a friend so he let the jab at his appearance slid… barely.

"You've been showing her around all day! How cruel of you! I thought we were friends!" He whined with his eyes closed, missing it when his friend escaped with the pretty girl on his arm. When he finally stopped his tantrum he roared to the heavens, "Damn you Ichigo!"

Hearing his friend's exclamation echoing through the streets, he released a long suffering I-don't-believe I-put-up-with-this-shit sigh.

"Well he was quite energetic." Raku laughed as Ichigo pursed his lips before letting a scowl slip on his face, "That scowl makes you look very attractive."

Looking back at her he just shook his head, teasing was nothing new to him. With Yoruichi and Rangiku in his life he had started to build up a small immunity to it, anything but outright flashing him and he was able to keep his composure. He stopped in his tracks when a thought struck him.

"Hey if you need someone to fulfill a contract, I'm sure Keigo would be more than happy for your um… services." He said rubbing the back of his neck in obvious discomfort. Surprisingly she didn't look the least bit offended by his idea.

"If I could transfer contracts that would work, but you summoned me so you're stuck with me." She said before sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "You know we wouldn't have had to go through all that if you had just agreed."

"Like I said that's not happening." He reaffirmed, this time actually releasing a small chuckle. "Finally we're here."

"The friend that can help me lives in a rundown candy store?" She asked sounding less than impressed.

"Believe me as odd as he is, he's probably the smartest person I've ever met." Ichigo ground out, complimenting Kisuke on anything wasn't a pleasant feeling, if the mad man every found out he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>Glancing at his watch he realized it was after ten, not one to be detoured he gave the door a couple swift bangs with his unoccupied arm.<p>

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Kisuke quipped as he slid the door open, instantly hiding his face behind his fan. "Who is this lovely young lady Kurosaki-san."

"Cut the shit I need your help." Ichigo snapped walking past the man into the store.

"Since you asked so nicely, how can I be of service?" He retorted mockingly, the soft taps of his geta echoing through the shop as he made his way to the back room.

Listening patiently as Ichigo explained the story, with a few add-ins from the girl now known as Raku, he couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

'You've found a bit of trouble with this one Ichigo.'

"So let me get this straight, after you got home you found a book waiting for you in your room." Receiving a nod he continued, "In this book were a bunch summoning sigils and pictures. Somehow without even realizing it you summoned a Lust Demon, and now said demon is stuck here because you won't fulfill the contract."

He wanted nothing more than to leap across the table and strangle the shopkeeper, the man didn't have to enjoy his misery as much as he obviously was.

"Well this problem is an easy fix." The hatted man stated with a sagely nod.

"Really? How so?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Hold up your end of the bargain." Kisuke shot back flashing the flustered teen a winning smile. He smiled wider when he received a thumbs up from Raku.

"He really is as smart as you said he was." She cooed moving closer to the teen. A laugh escaping her at the scathing look that was shot at her.

"Awe, I'm touched Ichigo, you've been speaking highly of me." He teased with mock sincerity. Getting the glare directed at him he continued. "Let me see the book and I will see if I can open a gateway back for her. You really are no fun, you know that right?"

"Bite me Getaboshi." He sneered sliding the book across the table. Glancing at Raku he cut her off, "and no you can't bite me."

"You really are no fun." She pouted, before placing her hand in his lap under the table making him jump.

"Well I'm not going to be able to do this instantly Kurosaki-san. So if you two would be so kind." He stated motioning towards the door.

"Well I was thinking that she could stay here, that way when you figure out a way she's already here." Ichigo asked with a little hope in his voice. 'Please don't screw me over here Kisuke.'

"Sorry Kurosaki-san no can do, if I'm reading the text here correctly the summoned has to stay with her charge until the contract has been completed." He lied smoothly shooting a wink to the pink haired girl when Ichigo hung his head, receiving a dazzling smile in return.

"Does it say that or are you bullshitting me?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's right here, read yourself."

"You know damn well I can't read that!" He seethed

"Then you have to take my word on it. You know you can trust me."

Raku had a bright smile on her way back to the Kurosaki household, she didn't know that shopkeeper very well, but she definitely liked the way he toyed with Ichigo. Speaking of which he hadn't said a thing since leaving the shop. He still let her hold his arm, but his lack of reaction made it pointless. When he finally spoke it startled her a bit.

"Can you go back in through the window? I'd rather not have to explain anything to my Old Man tonight." He asked in a tired voice. Seeing her smile and walk around the side of the house, he fished out his keys and entered. Thankfully there was no one awake so he made a beeline for his room. Seeing Raku staring at him curiously he walked over to his closet before pulling out a futon, blankets and some pillows. Setting up a bed on the floor he turned back to her, too tired to blush he just averted his eyes when she was fully nude and back in her demon form.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." She stated haughtily turning her nose up at the idea.

"Fine take the bed I'll take the floor." Ground out in annoyance.

"You can sleep on the bed too if you want." She told him.

"Just go to sleep I'll be fine on the floor."

He was different, different was good she thought as she watched him climb into the futon. She knew he wasn't even asleep yet when she climbed out of the bed and under the blankets with him. A smile tugged at her lips when he didn't complain.

'He's probably too tired to complain.' Either way she counted it as a win in her book as she curled in closer to him.

**A/N: Chapter one out of the way this isn't going to be an overly long story, but I hope I can make it enjoyable. I don't really know how to describe Raku she's kind of an OC, but she's based of a hentai video called Akuma no Oshigoto a picture of her is next to the story description. Read, review and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All copyrighted material belongs to its rightful owners.

Blood, everywhere he turned the red liquid ran. He had been late getting back to the Soul Palace, but he would've never imagined that the Royal Guard would be utterly decimated. At his feet laid the monk, or what was left of him, that had taught him so much in his short stay in the Royal Realm.

Ichigo sat up ramrod straight as he was jarred awake, another unwelcome present from the war. Sometimes it was when he found Byakuya, other times he failed to break out of Quilge's cage and died an agonizingly slow death with the knowledge that the afterlife was burning to the ground. Either way it was always something, something to remind him that he had been extremely lucky. Nightmares of what could have been or memories of what happened, kept him awake more nights then he cared to admit.

So locked in his thoughts he didn't notice the movement behind him, he didn't register that another person was even present until two arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes widened minutely at that, not because the pair of bare breasts pressed into his back, but because he didn't even move. With the years of his dad's over the top 'wake-up' calls, not many people could get close to him in his sleep or even when he was half awake. Keigo could vouch for that after he had been nearly thrown out the window trying to wake Ichigo up between classes.

"Bad dream?" Raku whispered as she nuzzled her face tiredly into the side of his neck.

"Memory." He yawned as he rub the palm of his hand into his eye trying to shake of his drowsiness. Getting some semblance of his wits about him he snapped, "Oi, get off me."

"But you're comfortable…" She whined softly, tightening her hold slightly she mumbled, "and warm."

Disentangling her arms he stood up and walked to his window. He knew that the Shinigami had won, but it never hurt to check as he stare out into the night confirming that Karakura was still slumbering quietly. Idly he glanced at his bed and scowled at the wasted effort of setting up that uncomfortable futon in the first place.

'Should've figured a lust demon would try to sleep in the same bed as me.' He thought sardonically.

His musings were cut short when he felt Raku approaching, the soft taps of her echoing slightly in the quiet room. He didn't get a chance to say anything when he turned around only to have her arms lace around his waist and her rest her head just below his collar bone.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked her usual teasing disposition giving way to a more comforting one.

"Not really, just give me a bit." He replied, once more trying to remove her arms. Giving up after a couple tries he finally asked, "Why are you clinging to me?"

"Because it'll make you feel better." She answered confidently. She'd dealt with men for centuries and, if she did say so herself, she had a keen insight into what a man wanted and what he needed.

Right now her instincts were telling her that the orange haired teen didn't need to be left alone right now. Breaking the one sided hug she looked up into his face, his eyes were distant. It was like he was trapped in whatever world his dream had taken him to. Gently she tugged on his hand until he looked down at her.

"It's early, let's go back to bed." She yawned cutely. Turning around she led him by the hand to the side of his bed, giving her hips a little extra sway as she walked.

"You actually going to stay in the bed this time?" he asked, before glancing at his clock. He internally groaned when it was only quarter to three in the morning.

"Not if you don't." she answered, before she stood in front of him and gently pushed him onto the bed. She gave him a tired smile when he blushed slightly and looked away from her nude body. Even if he would never admit it she knew he got an eyeful.

"Why are you so determined to stay in the same bed as me?" he asked, a little frustration leaking into his voice. He was tired and his mind was running through a million different scenarios of what 'could've beens', the last thing he needed was one more thing to occupy his mind.

"Just try it for the rest of the night. If you honestly don't like it I'll sleep in the damn closet if that's what you want." She vowed, in her mind there was no way that he wouldn't enjoy the company. Seeing him release a tired sigh of defeat she had to fight the grin that threatened to split her face.

"One night, then your ass goes in the closet." He stated as he lifted up the covers and crawled in bed.

He immediately turned his back on her and faced the window, trying desperately to forget the image of her nude body, vivid details of her backside swaying as she walked in front of him played in his head. He nearly growled an insult at her when she once again began to touch him, he could feel her gently tugging on his shoulder. Turning to see what she wanted, his voice died in his throat when his face landed in her incredibly soft chest. Somehow without him noticing she had positioned herself so she could cradle his head.

"Go to sleep Ichigo." She cooed, before starting to gently hum a lullaby.

He wanted to fight, to push her away… for about two seconds. A sudden sense of inner peace washed over him, he wasn't sure if it was her soft voice or the soothing hum the vibrated through her chest. He wanted to move, but his eyelids began to droop more and more every second he stayed in the embrace.

She continued to hum while stroking his hair long after his body relaxed and the sounds of soft snoring reached her ears. She smiled down at him, he looked so peaceful she noted before her own eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Isshin Kurosaki was a lot of things, an idiot, pain in the ass and a complete embarrassment, (If you asked his children). He was also very observant, you didn't become a Captain by being an idiot after all. So when a foreign reiatsu appeared in his house the night before he was apprehensive, if it had appeared anywhere other than Ichigo's room he would've been all over it. After there was no commotion he let it slide.<p>

'A person would have to have a death wish to go at Ichigo head on.' He thought as he made his way down the hall.

Stopping in front of his son's door, he squatted a couple times before shaking out his legs to loosen up. Grabbing his chin he turned it to the side until he got a satisfying pop before he opened the door. Quiet as a shadow he crept into the room, Ichigo would never admit or maybe he never knew, but if his dad had truly wanted to get the drop on him he would've a million times over the years.

'What's the fun in that though?' Isshin thought as his trademark grin appeared on his face.

He was getting ready to release his patented war cry before something caught his eye… or rather two somethings. Two rather soft looking somethings, connected to a very beautiful girl… a very beautiful naked girl he amended.

He was so stunned by the sight that he failed to notice the girl stir awake and look directly at him. That's when he noticed something that had previously alluded him, the shiny black horns attached to her head.

He stood in his dazed state for a moment before his grin reappeared, bending his legs slightly he got ready to pounce. This was too good of chance to pass up, a chance to embarrass Ichigo, a once in a blue moon chance.

Feeling a slight pulse of agitated reiatsu he stopped in his tracks, looking back to the demon she had a slim finger resting against her lips begging him to be quiet. Following her eyes as she motioned to his son's face with them made a genuine smile cross his face. His son wasn't scowling in his sleep or having a fitful rest, he looked serene.

Backing out of the room he closed the door with a soft click. Shrugging his shoulders because his morning ritual had been interrupted, he made his way downstairs.

'Oh you've got some explaining to do Ichigo, god help you if Yuzu finds out.' He chuckled as he walked outside to get the morning paper. He made a mental note to call Kisuke after breakfast. If anyone knew about what was going on it would undoubtedly be him.

His eyes snapped open when he heard his door open followed closely by his sister's slightly worried voice.

"Onii-chan, you're going to be late. Are you sick?" Yuzu asked as she pushed his bedroom door open. Her curiosity turned to confusion when she heard a lot rustling and found her brother sitting up straight on his bed with a bewildered look on his face.

"Ah, thanks Yuzu um I'll be down on a little bit." He stammered out nervously. How the hell had he forgotten to set an alarm was beyond him. Come to think of it he hadn't set an alarm in years, ever since his old man had started his wake up calls he hadn't needed one.

"Are sure you're okay? You look kind of flushed." She asked worriedly as she stepped further in the room, somehow missing the human sized lump under the covers.

"I'm fine!" He squeaked a little too loudly before slapping a hand down on his crotch, making him bow forward after accidently sac smacking himself.

"O-okay, you're being really weird today. Just hurry up breakfast is ready." She replied as she turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Waiting until his sister was out of ear shot he ripped the blanket off Raku and hissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm a demon." She sighed with fake remorse and watery eyes.

"What makes you think it would be okay to grope me?! In front of Yuzu no less!" He asked with his voice slightly higher than normal. Taking in her utterly unrepentant grin he scowled as he stood up.

"Well, I was just going to help you get rid of that." She giggled as she pointed at his crotch.

She laughed harder when his eyes went wide and he tried to cover the obvious signs of morning wood.

"What makes you think I would want that kind of help?" he growled over his shoulder.

"All men want that kind of help from a pretty girl… well at least the straight men do." She mused rubbing her chin before she asked, "You're not gay are you?"

* * *

><p>She didn't even get an answer as he stalked out of the room. She was pretty confident he was straight, his reactions to her naked body were a pretty good indicator that he was. Standing up she laced her fingers before extending her arms over her head and arching her back giving herself a nice stretch. She only got a feel and a slight glimpse, she would be lying if she said that she didn't intend to see the whole package.<p>

With that thought in mind she padded softly towards the door, sticking her head out she looked left then right before making her way down the hall. She followed the sounds of the shower in the early morning before coming to stop in front of the bathroom door. Twisting the knob she grinned when it wasn't locked.

'How completely naïve of him.' She thought as she slipped into the room, stalking through with a feline grace she took a breath before peeling back the curtain gently.

'Perfect' she purred in her mind as she took in the sight of him hanging his head under the water, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Already in the buff she stepped in the shower, she grinned when his head snapped up after she ran her hands up his back.

"For fucks sake!" he all but yelled. He was about to spin around and face her before he realized exactly what kind of position he was in.

"Shh, you don't want anyone hearing us right?" she cooed as she ran her hands along his sides and then up his chest. She closed her eyes in fascination at the feel of his body, 'Muscles in all the right places.'

"What are you doing in here?" he growled quietly, 'Why can't she just leave me the hell alone?'

"I need a shower too, besides this is a lot quicker than you waiting on me. Not to mention a lot more fun." She whispered in his ear as she stood on her tip toes, giving his back a delicious rub.

"F-fine, but just keep your hands to yourself." He stammered. 'Jesus, even Yoruichi isn't this forward.'

"No promises." She stated lathering up a wash cloth before starting on his back.

She was half way down his right leg before he blurted out.

"I can do my own legs!"

"It's okay I don't mind." She grinned even though he couldn't see it. "Now calm down and we'll get done faster."

He stood stock still as her hands wandered over his body, he really couldn't think of any defense against her. He could get out and leave her in there by herself, but part of him was stopping his feet from moving.

"**Damn right I'm stopping your feet from moving!" **his hollowed zanpakuto confirmed from within his mind.

"Why!?" he yelled in his mind.

"**You need this! I need this! Hell, even the Old Man needs this!" **He replied, wrestling the king for control of his own body. **"The fact that I can take control this easily should be a clue that you want this. Now stop being such a baby and let the pretty lady wash us."**

"I really hate you."

"**Feeling is mutual."**

His inner dialog was interrupted when a delicate looking hand extended in front of him.

"Shampoo please." Raku asked innocently. He was being so cooperative she decided to give him a little 'treat'.

Thinking nothing of it he plucked a bottle out of the holder before squeezing a generous amount in her hand. He was about to restart his conversation with the white fiend in his mind when his breath caught in his throat. Looking down confirmed what he was feeling as Raku's hand slid up and down his member at nerve rackingly slow tempo. Every time she reached the tip she swirled her lubed up hand around the tip making his body shudder with each stroke.

"R-Raku…" he breathed out trying to form a coherent sentence. This was wrong, so wrong and yet he couldn't muster the will to stop her. Absently he rocked his hips in rhythm.

"Mmm, doesn't that feel nice?" She purred as she quickened her pace, focusing her attention solely on the head by now. Peering around his frame she watched herself at work, she had every intention of watching him finish. Judging by how his shallow pants it was going to be very soon. Biting her lip another thought crossed her mind, 'He's big!'

His low groan brought her attention back to the job at hand, as she watched him release. A knock at the door brought both of their senses back to reality.

"Ichigo, hurry up! If you're late I'm not writing you an excuse." His dad yelled.

"Be right out, I wouldn't ask you for an excuse anyway! You old goat!" he yelled back, taking in a calming breath he turned on the other occupant of the shower. He gave her an appraising look, but really couldn't come up with words to say. Silently he shut off the shower before stepping out, his mind was in a fog after his first partner induced orgasm. He took a look back at Raku as she climbed out of the shower, he handed her a towel before grabbing one for himself and leaving the room.

She trailed after him slightly dumfounded by his response, most men thanked her after getting a hand job. If anything she was excited by his admittedly shy willingness, yes he was shy but he made no moves to stop her ministrations. Closing the door to his bedroom behind her she watched as he rifled through his closet grabbing his school uniform.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked softly.

"No." he replied abruptly before running a hand through his still damp hair.

"Are you sure? The way you're acting says otherwise." She asked again a slight amount of hurt in her voice.

"It's just…"he stopped grasping for words that were evading him, "It's just I'm not used to things like that, you caught me by surprise is all."

"I'm glad." She stated breathing a sigh of relief. 'Because you're about to be mad in a second.' She thought as she dug through her discarded clothes and pulling out her cell phone. Seeing that he was only in his boxers she called his name to him to face her.

"Ichigo?" as soon as he turned the soft click of the camera resonated through the room. Giggling she asked again, "Are you mad at me now?"

"Fucking unbelievable." He sighed out, this girl or demon? Whatever the hell she was, was going to be the death of him. "Erase it!"

"No can do, I want a keep sake to remember this moment by." She responded childishly by sticking her tongue out at him. She shook her head and held her hand away from him when he made a grab for the phone. Thinking quickly she gave him a kiss on the cheek making him back away. A soft smile graced her face when he mumbled a few curses and left the room.

* * *

><p>Walking through the streets she idly noted that it was the same route that they took last night. Unlike last night though he wouldn't let her hold his arm. In fact his eyes hardly ever strayed in her direction, which made her frown. Rounding the corner confirmed her suspicions when the candy store came into view. Before he knocked his voice brought her out of her thoughts.<p>

"I didn't even know demons had cell phones." He stated randomly, the whole way to Kisuke's he had thought it was odd that she had one.

"Of course we do! We love human technology in the underworld, it's actually made communicating with humans a lot easier. A decently advertised site and boom you have clients emailing nonstop. Although we do sometimes get summoned the old fashioned way." She replied giving him an accusatory stare.

"Like I said before it was a damn accident." He growled before he continued. "Alright have fun."

"I thought we were going to school?" she asked in slight confusion as far as he knew she wasn't supposed to be out of his company.

"No, I'm going to school, you're staying here." He clarified as he banged on the candy shop door.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san." Kisuke yawned out as he brought his fan up to cover his mouth. "What are you here to demand of me today?"

"She needs to stay here while I go to school." He stated simply, giving Raku a slight push in his direction.

"I thought I made the rules clear last night." Kisuke quipped back once again trying to hide a poorly muffled yawn.

"It's a good thing for both of us that I don't give a damn about the rules then." He shot back before turning on his heel walking away.

"What do you even see in such a rude individual?" Kisuke asked in jest. Seeing her adopt a thoughtful look he cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm, at first it was just a contract. I think he's starting to grow on me though." She answered truthfully, this has been the longest she had ever spent around one of her clients. Usually it was an hour romp at max, a small meal and then off to the underworld again.

'Ichigo, you poor bastard.' Kisuke thought in mild amusement.

"I don't really have to stay here today do I?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course not my dear!" Kisuke replied flashing her a wide grin. Before digging around in a random drawer behind the counter. Finding what he was looking for he slapped a file on the counter. "I already took the liberty of drawing up transfer papers to Karakura High for you. It will cost you a favor though."

"What's the favor." She asked dubiously.

"I need you to help Kurosaki-san with his intimacy issues." He replied from behind his fan.

"Oh you're the best! I've already started on that anyway." she cried as she gave the hatted man a hug. Pulling away she looked down at her simple white sundress, she was getting ready to ask before Kisuke cut her off.

"It just so happens that I have a school uniform in your size." He stated still smiling. Motioning to side room.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but a full grown man with a school girl's uniform is kind of creepy." She said hiding her smile until he was behind her and couldn't see it.

"It's not creepy, it's being prepared." Kisuke sulked.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, please don't peep on me while I change… creeper." She laughed while closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Ichigooo!" Keigo roared as he bee-lined towards his friend, not even hearing the shouts of the people bulled through.<p>

Sighing to himself he counted down in his head, as soon as he hit one he side stepped and let Keigo hit the wall behind him.

"So cruel." Keigo moaned from the ground.

"And yet you never learn." Mizuiro quipped stepping up beside his fallen friend. Taking his eyes away from his phone briefly he nodded his greeting to his orange haired friend. "Running a little late today aren't you?"

"Yeah this morning was kind of hectic." Ichigo admitted, leaving out as much information as he could. Instead he focused on getting to his class before he really was late. Taking the cue Mizuiro followed suit, leaving Keigo behind in the process.

"You guys are so mean to me, what if I was really hurt?" the brunette whined catching back up to them.

"Someone would've found ya… probably." Ichigo shrugged.

"Just like last night when you ditched me for that girl!" Keigo announced to anyone within ear shot.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chirped as she waved from her desk, before she got up to talk to them with a bright smile. "Who ditched you for a girl Asano-san?"

"This good for nothing delinquent." Keigo smiled as he threw an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. During his story telling he failed to notice Orihime's smile become slightly strained. "She was smoking hot too, and when I opened my eyes those two were long gone."

"W-well sorry to hear you got ditched Asano-san." She stammered out before looking at Ichigo.

"It was a family friend I was showing around while she was in town, Inoue." He answered her unasked question calmly. He wanted nothing more than to throttle Keigo.

"Oh, well that was nice of you Kurosaki-kun." The amount of relief in her voice was notable as she sent him another smile.

"Alright ladies and gentleman butts in seats." Ms. Ochi called out setting her briefcase on the desk. "We have a new student today, so please make her feel welcome. You can come in now."

The class went completely silent as the door opened. Instantly hushed whispers started when a girl with pink hair walked in wearing school uniform, they were so caught up that none of them noticed the slightly dismayed cry of 'Fuckin' Getaboshi'.

"Hello my name is Raku Urahara, please treat me kindly." She stated as she gave the class a slight bow. A smirk coming to her face when she seen Ichigo slowly banging his head off the desk. She had to take the shop owners last name since she didn't have one, but as long as it gave her some time around Ichigo she didn't mind.

"Thank you Urahara-san. You can take the seat behind the man with orange hair." Ms. Ochi stated adjusting her classes as she did so.

"Are you sure? He kind of looks like a delinquent." She said the last part in a whisper, but loud enough for the class to hear especially a certain someone.

"He's not as mean as he looks… probably." She replied back the last part definitely quiet enough not to be heard.

He couldn't help but think that somehow the universe was against him.

'Who did I piss off to deserve this?' He thought before adding, 'actually I've pissed a lot of people off.'

He tried to fight the blush that wanted to climb up his cheeks when Raku ran a finger up his arm as she passed him. Thankfully most were looking ahead and missed it, unfortunately Keigo and Mizuiro were not among those people. He scowled at the thumbs up he received from Keigo and wanted to smack Mizuiro for giving him a knowing smile before typing furiously on his phone. One person that surprised him was Orihime when he seen a slight look of jealousy flash through her eyes.

'That had to be a mistake, I've never seen her slightly jealous of anyone.' He reassured himself that he was seeing things. He was curious of she was jotting down before he shook it off and tried to pay attention to class instead of the girl tracing on his back with her finger.

Raku watched in fascination as a note was passed through class while the teacher was busy at the board, she was caught off guard when it landed on her desk. Opening it up she read the short letter.

'Do you want to eat lunch with us? Orihime '

Looking around the room for the girl named Orihime, she locked eyes with the auburn haired girl that she noticed stealing glances at Ichigo every chance she got. Pointing to the note she received a nod from the girl, giving her a smile she nodded yes before writing something on the note before sending it back on its way across the class.

* * *

><p>"Damn, I thought lunch would never get here." Ichigo mumbled as his stomach growled loudly obviously not liking the idea of missing breakfast. Absently he heard Raku talking to Orihime, 'please go eat lunch with them.'<p>

"Okay, I will meet you guys out by the big tree out front after I talk to Ichigo." Raku stated in a friendly voice.

"You might as well just go with them now. I plan on eating instead of talking since someone made me miss breakfast." He grumbled, cutting of the demon before she could say anything. He was somewhat mollified when he seen the sheepish expression on her face.

"Sorry," she started before her voice pitched lower, "It was worth it though, right?"

Looking away he just gave her a slight nod, which made her heart thump loudly in her chest.

"I really do need to talk to you though." She stated with a voice that was less playful and more serious. She just nodded her head towards the door when his eyes met hers.

Ignoring Keigo as he tried to tag along, he was thankful that Raju decided to put a stop to it.

"Asano-san, right?" getting a nod she continued, "If you ever want to get a girlfriend you need to stop following Ichigo like a puppy and act a little more mature."

"Wow, that was mean." Ichigo said as he watched Keigo just stare in a shell shocked state.

"Sorry I'm just hungry and my patience is a little thin." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Sure just follow me." He replied slightly off balance from her change in moods. He led her through the halls pretending to be showing her around until they made their way to the roof.

"Okay we're alone, so what's up?" he asked casually leaning up against the door to the stairwell to stop anyone who tried to open it.

"I know that we haven't completed the contract, but I need to ask you a favor." She started looking away a bit uncomfortably.

"Okay." He asked a bit unsurely, "What do you need?"

"I need to feed, it's been a few days. Holding this transformation isn't that easy on an empty stomach." She replied.

"Sure I have my bento in the class, you can have half of it if you want. Why didn't you just ask me down stairs?" he asked not seeing the need for all the secrecy.

"**Moron." **Zangetsu stated before going quiet again.

"I don't need food, I need some of your life force." She answered shyly with her hands clasped in front of her as she scuffed her toe on the roof. Seeing the blank look on his face she prepared for him to deny her. 'And why wouldn't he, admittedly it's his fault that the deed hasn't been done, but why would he give away part of his life for free?' she thought to herself.

'What should I do?' He asked the spirits in his head, thankfully it was the Old Man that answered.

'_You should feed her, after all if she is going to eat your excess energy that could be a good thing.'_

'You mean she'd be eating my reiryoku?'

'_Of course, that is the life force of a spiritual being. I wouldn't worry, at the rate your body replenishes, I have little doubts in her ability to harm you. If it does become a concern I will cut of the transfer on this end.'_

"Ichigo, are you there?" Raku asked snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Yeah sorry." He stated swatting her hands away from his face. "So how do we do this?"

"You're serious?" She asked a little startled by his easy acceptance.

"Just tell me before I change my mind." He sighed out, she wasn't the only one hungry after all.

"Okay close your eyes." She said reaching up and dragging her fingers over his eyelids.

He felt a little nervous as he stood there, it wasn't that he didn't trust her. No that was completely the reason he was nervous, it seemed at every turn she tried to molest him. Feeling something soft on his lips his eyes shot wide open and he seen her face connected to hers.

Slowly she moved her lips over his, she was a little disappointed when he wasn't responding back. She was relieved after she ran her tongue over his lower lip and he started to come around. After a small exchange of gentle kisses she coaxed his tongue into her mouth, she wanted to giggle as he shyly prodded around her mouth. She melted into him when his arms came up to encircle her, pulling her closer. So lost in the embrace she almost forgot the reason they were doing it in the first place, praying that she didn't accidently hurt him she started drawing on his energy.

It was her turn to go wide eyed as a heavy, rich power invaded her body. It was a delectable ambrosia that only gods received, and she drank greedily at his lips. Pulling him closer, kissing him harder trying to get everything that he could give. Her body thrummed in a sinful way as lightning shot through her veins, setting every nerve alive. Desperately she pushed away before dropping to the roof, her legs were on either side of vaguely making the shape of a w, with her thighs clamped tightly around her right hand keeping it in place as she hit her peak. She came long and hard whimpering out Ichigo's name like a broken mantra. Her heart thundered as her high ebbed away, that was a first for her. After all the times she's feed she'd never climaxed as a result. The thought made her mind clear as she turned desperate eyes towards the man she fed on.

'Ravenously fed on!' She screamed in her mind.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked in obvious discomfort after witnessing the erotic display.

'**Daaammmnnn King.' **Zangetsu stated followed by a low whistle. He knew their power was potent, but damned if he knew it could do that.

"I should be asking you that!" she exclaimed as she got her feet and started fussing over him. Whatever that power was he couldn't be okay after losing that much, he just couldn't!

"Barely felt a thing. Well besides the kiss." He amended as he blushed. Seeing her still worried he tried to give her a comforting smile. "I'll be fine, whatever you took will be back by tomorrow."

"Really?" She purred, 'Jackpot' she cheered in her mind.

"Yeah, umm don't you have some people to meet?" he asked backing away from her when she took on a more predatory gaze. Thankfully his question snapped her out of it.

"Oh, oh shoot I almost forgot! See you after lunch." she replied before darting through the door.

He just shook his head in exasperation, this girl was dangerous. He didn't notice the small bounce in his step when he started walking again, it was unmistakably male pride. That almost shattered an instant later when he opened the door and a pink bullet leapt into his arms while wrapping her legs around him.

"I almost forgot something." She whispered before kissing him again this time opting not to feed, she was incredibly full anyway. Pulling away she gave him another quick peck before smiling and taking off for good.

* * *

><p>"Urahara-san, over here." Orihime called waving her hand at the pink haired girl as she emerged from the front doors.<p>

"Hi." She said as she approached the group of girls who were staring at her. Taking a seat next to the girl who obviously invited her she asked, "Can you please just call me Raku? It's what I'm used to."

"Sure! And you can call me Orihime." The auburn haired girl replied, before introducing her to each of her friends.

"So how do you know Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked bluntly, not that she cared, but she knew at least one person in the group that did.

"Our dads are friends. So I'm staying with the Kurosakis while my family is in America." She lied smoothly. Hearing a snort from dark haired girl she gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry, it's just hard to believe Kurosaki-san has any friends. He's kind of a maniac." She replied.

"Not surprising my dad gets along with him then." Raku giggled.

"So you banging Ichigo or what?" Ryo asked, taking in the scandalized looks she was receiving she continued, "Just asking the same question all of you were wondering about before she got here."

"Well yeah, but there's less direct ways of asking." Mahana chided as she shook her head in amusement.

"I'm going to try." Raku answered picking a little bit of lint off her shirt and flicking it. She wanted to laugh outright at the girls all of them had their mouths hanging wide open in disbelief, "Well unless one of you want him, then I'm totally good with sharing." She truly was, after all she might need some help with Kisuke's little job.

More shocked expressions, 'this is fun' she thought. She could tell that Orihime was thinking about it as she nibbled at her bottom lip and adverted her gaze.

"How can you say things like that so easily?" Michru asked completely red faced.

"Because she's not shy like you." Mahana quipped as she patted the smaller girl on the back.

"Speaking of Ichigo, I got a really good picture of him in his underwear this morning!" Raku cheered as she fumbled through her purse for her phone. Smiling at the phone when she pulled up the picture, this being the first time she actually looked at the photo.

'He really is something delicious.' Caught up in her thoughts she didn't even respond when the phone was plucked from her fingers.

"He's gonna be pissed when he finds out you have this." Tatsuki warned before looking down at the phone, she didn't mean to ogle her oldest friend, but she could admit she was impressed.

"He knows I have it, I took it when he was looking. It's not like I stalked him in his house and took it." She huffed.

"But still, should you really be showing it to people so freely?" Orihime asked, she loved Ichigo and really didn't appreciate what was going on.

"I could ask him? I don't have his number though." Raku replied. Seeing Tatsuki grin at her and pull out her phone she grinned in return.

"What's up Tatsuki?" Ichigo's gruff voice came across the speaker phone.

"Ichigo its Raku, you remember that picture from this morning."

"….."

"Are you there Ichigo?" she sing-songed.

"Do I even want to know what you're doing with it?" He sighed out. He just knew that a picture like that in the hands of a girl like Raku was going to be trouble.

"Well a few people may have seen it." She giggled she could almost picture his face. She looked around at the other girls who had varying degrees of blushes as they looked at her phone.

"I really hate you right now." He mumbled as he laid his head down on top of his desk.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. I already have the first girl besides Raku for Ichigo's harem picked out, and no I won't say. I will give a hint though it's a Shinigami.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything all material belongs to its respective owners.

"Today was really fun!" Raku chirped happily as she skipped a few paces ahead of Ichigo, turning around to walk backwards she seen him scowl at her, "Don't be so grumpy, it wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad! Half the damn school got that picture!" he roared, before stuffing his hands in his pockets and giving her the silent treatment.

"I only sent it to Tatsuki." She pleaded stopping in front of him and placing a hand on his chest.

"And who'd she send it to?" he snapped back, the end of his school day was a complete disaster in his opinion.

"Well first Mahana asked for it, then Ryo, even that shy girl Michiru nodded yes when they asked if she wanted it. Oh and Tatsuki also sent it to Orihime, not that she asked for it." She replied back counting people off on her fingers as she thought of them, "After that it kind of snowballed out of control."

"Gee ya think." He stated more than asked as he pushed by her, right now all he wanted to do was go home and wait this sudden rush of popularity out. 'Maybe Goat-Face will give me a pass for a week or two.'

"Is getting attention from others really that bad?" she asked skipping up beside him.

"Yes." He replied tersely, "Even the damn underclassmen had the photo, all I heard when I walked down the hall was Kurosaki-senpai this or Kurosaki-senpai that, it was annoying."

"I'm pretty sure you're the only man I've ever met that can receive that much positive feedback from the opposite sex and be annoyed." She giggled before adding, "Well unless you're…"

"If you imply that I'm gay again I will send you far far away." He promised as he cut her off. 'I don't know how, but I will drop her ass in Hueco Mundo!'

"I was only teasing. Besides I know for a fact that you're not gay." She apologized sarcastically before grabbing his hand. She just smiled up at him gently when he gave her a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing look.

"Why would you do that anyway?" he asked trying to yank his hand away from her before giving up after a few attempts. 'Damn girl has a grip like a vice.'

"To draw interest." She sing-songed swinging their hands between them.

"Interest for what?" he asked a little reluctantly, already dreading her answer.

"So you can get a girlfriend of course!" she cheered before she stopped and brought his attention to her. In her most serious voice she stated, "I can't stay here forever, so before I leave I want to make sure you're in a good place. That's why I making it my sole mission to not only get you dating, but also teach you the proper ways to pleasure a woman. We can start training whenever you like."

"W-What the hell! Shouldn't it be my decision or did that not ever occur to you." He growled before he successfully liberated his hand from her grasp.

"Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo, if I left it up to you you'd end up a disgruntled old man that never learned the true pleasures that sex can provide." She replied shaking her head in a condescending way.

"**She's not wrong." **

"Fuck off." He snarled back, only to widen his eyes when Raku blanched at his should've been inner response.

"F-Fine you jerk! I was only trying to help you!" she screamed back, letting real tears roll down her cheeks before running away from him. 'How could I have been so wrong about him, he's just like all the other sleaze balls.'

"**Real smooth King!" **His hollow replied roaring with laughter.

'It's your damn fault.' He thought furiously before he called out to the retreating succubus who was putting a surprising amount of distance between them, "Raku wait!"

* * *

><p>She had no clue where she was going as her legs propelled her forward, but she knew that she had to get away from him. She had no clue how to get home or even the way back to the candy store.<p>

"I can't believe I was so wrong about him." She whispered, she acknowledged that she may have pushed him too far with the whole picture thing. It was the hate that flashed in his eyes that hurt her the most, she's had clients verbal shit on her before, but they never showed her the amount of disdain that she seen in his eyes. Eyes that she admittedly adored, eyes that usually held such warmth even when he was annoyed.

So lost in her own thoughts she failed to realize the person that had been following her since she left Ichigo's side. Silent as death the lone figure slipped behind her before grabbing her around the neck.

"Please do not resist." The monotone voice requested while struggling with the buxom pink haired woman, ultimately losing her grip.

"Who the hell are you?" Raku snarled as she bared her demonic form, the woman in front of her was a threat that much she was sure of. Exposing her long claws she got ready for the unavoidable confrontation.

"A succubus? Interesting." The black haired woman noted while tilting her head slightly to the side.

* * *

><p>"God damn it Raku! Where are you?" he yelled as he sprinted through the streets, something was nagging at him, something in his gut told him that he had to find her fast.<p>

Stopping in a small alleyway he tried to calm his racing heart, taking in steadying breaths he concentrated on the ambient reishi around him. Opening his eyes he scanned the spirit ribbons that hovered in front of him, seeing a pink and black one he latched onto to it instinctively knowing it was hers. Following it for about five blocks before he came upon a sight that made his blood run cold. Bound in a Bakudō and heavily bruised was Raku, he knew the person opening the Senkaimon, he also knew for a fact that he loathed the Captain that she served.

Unconsciously he pumped reiatsu into his legs and sped forward, catching the would-be abductor by surprise he unleashed a reiatsu empowered kick into her side sending her careening through the wall of a nearby building. Panic erupted at the sudden opening that formed, panic that Ichigo used to grab a barely conscious succubus and run off. He was half tempted to release his Shinigami form and teach her a lesson, but he knew his limiters wouldn't handle the strain if he used his powers in earnest. Running through the streets as he tried to avoid heavily populated places, he could think of only one place to take her. Running up the stairs of the apartment complex he stopped at a door before using his foot to bang on it.

"Inoue!" he called he waited a few seconds before kicking the door and calling out again. Thankfully on the second round the door opened revealing a very startled Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun! What happened!?" she asked in a worrying tone getting a glimpse of the battered figure in his arms. Stepping to the side she let him in before directing him to lay her on the living room floor, a split second later her healing dome appeared. She watched as he strained a bit before breaking the spell that trapped his friend.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked in a slightly desperate tone.

"She's going to fine." Orihime answered her own relief leaking into her voice. Staring through her shield she seen something that made her eyes widen. "Kurosaki-kun, why does Raku-chan have horns?"

"Well, that's kind of…" he started only to be cut of when there was a knock at the door. Standing up he made his way to the door before looking out the peep hole. Seeing a familiar stripped hat he opened the door, only to be confused at the sight of purple cherry blossoms falling around him. He was disoriented when he heard Kisuke whisper something and everything went black.

"Hakufuku." The hatted man whispered before walking into the apartment.

"Kisuke! Why the hell did you leave it to me to catch him!?" Yoruichi hollered at his retreating form.

"I didn't." he replied in mock exasperation.

"So you were just going to let him fall and crack his head on the cement?" she growled back at him.

"Well he's been incredibly rude to me lately." He pouted before getting whacked over the head after Yoruichi had set Ichigo on the floor next to Raku.

"Urahara-san! Yoruichi-san! What's going on?" Orihime asked completely lost in the current situation, now she had two people unconscious in her home.

"All in due time Orihime-chan." He reassured before pulling out his fan, "Looks like your patient is waking up, Yoruichi-san can you please retrieve our guest."

Seeing her nod before taking off, he kept a trained eye on the orange haired teen on the floor.

'You've done it this time Ichigo.' He mentally frowned taking in the sight of his glowing restraints. Hearing the slight swoosh of shunpo he turned his head.

"Nice of you to join us Nemu-chan. Care to explain what you were doing to Raku-san?" he asked the kido bound woman as he lifted her chin with his cane. Out of the corner of his eye he seen Raku scoot away from everyone putting her back against the wall.

"I was asked to assess and assist in the current situation of the Substitute Shinigami, I noticed an unknown reiatsu constantly around him. Determining that it was a being I have never encountered, I decided to take her back to the Seireitei for Mayuri-sama to study." She answered evenly with no traces of remorse in her voice. She tilted her head to the side in confusion when everyone in the room blanched at her statement. "Giving that his body is breaking down I would conclude that our efforts have failed and an immediate transfer to Soul Society take place."

"Wha…" Kisuke started before following Nemu's gaze, he paled when his right hand was disintegrating, and slightly frantic he called out, "Orihime your healing shield! Put it over Ichigo!"

"Sōten Kisshun!" she chanted as the golden dome flared to life, fearfully she called out,"I can't stop it, his reiatsu is too strong."

Seeing the pink haired woman sitting fearfully against the wall a thought came to mind.

"Raku-chan?" seeing her look in his direction he continued, "I need you to eat as much of Ichigo's reiryoku as you can."

Slightly dumbstruck at the current situation Raku hesitated. One moment she remembered getting batted around pathetically by the woman now bound sitting on the floor, then she woke up to Orihime's worried face hovering over her and now she was watching Ichigo disintegrate before her eyes. Her mind finally clicked into place when she was called to again, forcing herself onto her hands and knees she crawled over to Ichigo, and stopping only for the yellow dome to drop allowing her closer.

"After she starts feeding, begin healing him again." Yoruichi stated as she placed a hand on the young healers shoulder.

"I don't know how much I can take, I'm going to have to release my own power to offset everything I take in." Raku stated getting into position over Ichigo, before she added almost as an afterthought, "My power can be a bit… overwhelming."

Orihime raised her shield before her eyes went wide as the pink haired demon began to kiss Ichigo, without warning the room was blanketed in a foreign reiatsu.

"She wasn't kidding." Kisuke quipped as he raised his own reiatsu to fend hers off. It wasn't that it was overwhelmingly powerful, it was that he could feel it whispering to his soul, promising to fulfill his every desire. It called to his primal instincts telling it that its dreams could come true. Looking around he raised his fan to hide his perverted grin, Orihime was red as a tomato, Nemu's cheeks were slightly pink and Yoruichi's eyes were wider than normal before he felt her raise her own reiatsu.

"That was something." Yoruichi whispered as she walked up beside her longtime friend.

"It's working!" Orihime cheered as she felt her powers take hold.

All eyes snapped to the dome when they heard a long sensual moan come from the succubus, who was in the midst of pleasuring herself. The sight was soon covered when Yoruichi threw a blanket over the dome.

"Did she just…" Yoruichi started at a loss for words.

"Indeed." Kisuke giggled perversely behind his fan.

"Wha… huh…she was…" Orihime rambled before turning confused eyes to the shop keeper. Her attention was adverted when her dome collapsed letting the blanket fall on the bodies under it. Ayame and Shun'ō flew up to her before stopping in front of her both their little faces a brilliant shade of cherry.

"Everything is back to normal." They chorused before disappearing into her hairpins, obviously embarrassed by what they witnessed.

Everyone in the room turned back to the blanket when it began to move for a second before a practically glowing Raku crawled out from underneath. Laying the blanket over the still unconscious Ichigo she stated.

"A girl could really get used to that." She beamed in her post orgasmic bliss.

"Care to explain what 'that' was?" Yoruichi asked with smirk and a raised eyebrow. She knew what it was but wanted confirmation anyway. She absently noticed that Nemu had worked her way out of the kido and was sitting properly on the floor. Given Nemu's intellect and intimate knowledge of kido it wasn't surprising that she was able to undo the spell.

"What can I say his power hits all the right spots." She purred as she shivered a bit at the lingering energy inside her. Something she previously heard popped in her mind that answered a question she had been dying to know. "So he's a Shinigami?"

"Well yes and no." Urahara replied while pulling out a marker from inside his coat, turning to Orihime's wall he began to draw the outline of a human body.

"Wah, Urahara-san please don't draw on my wall." Orihime cried while waving her arms a bit, it wasn't like she owned the place.

"It will wash away completely Orihime-chan, I promise." He reassured flashing her his best smile, which slightly unnerved her more.

"I'll make sure he cleans it up." Yoruichi whispered taking a seat next the auburn haired girl.

"As I was saying Ichigo is what you would call a hybrid. A perfect blend of four races, first and foremost he is human." He stated, writing out the word in big letters drawing an arrow to the illustration. "Then he is part shinigami, part Hollow and last but not least part Quincy."

"He's dying." Nemu stated casually as she checked on his restraints. She started weaving her own kido into it to supplement Urahara's own.

"What!" Orihime and Raku cried in unison getting ready to leap into action only to be stopped when Kisuke held his cane in front of them.

"Not at this moment, but she is correct. His mortal body is breaking down as you just seen, Nemu-san in the future please be a little less direct to avoid panic." Seeing her stare at him in confusion he just shook his head. "What are the condition of his restraints?"

"They are working properly, but his power has grown again and will soon break through them." She answered calmly eyeing the man as more of a project instead of a human.

"How troublesome." Kisuke quipped as he tapped his closed fan on his chin. "Just after his power started to settle a bit too."

"Why is it still growing?" Yoruichi asked, in her eyes her task of helping him reign his power in had just gotten a lot more complicated. Looking to Kisuke or the answer her attention was adverted when Nemu spoke up.

"It's the suppressors, it seems that his soul perceives them as a threat and is continually fighting against them to be free. The theory is that it is his hollow powers acting on instinct." She answered succinctly finally appeased with her assessment she let go of Ichigo's hand and turned to the others in the room.

"How are we going to help him?" Orihime asked sadly stealing a glance at Ichigo's resting form. She found tragically ironic that the very power he gained to protect those he held dear was now on the brink of tearing him away from them.

"I have a theory that might work." Urahara answered once again brandishing his fan. Seeing that he had their undivided attention he paused for dramatic effect.

"Spit it out Kisuke or I'm going to hurt you!" Yoruichi snapped being used to his annoying antics.

"He's at a certain prime for a human male, as such his powers are quarreling with each other." Seeing confusion written on their faces he was going to elaborate before Yoruichi cut him off.

"All of these problems are because he needs to get laid?" she asked before scrubbing a hand over her face.

"Correct!" he cheered seeing the glare he received, he toned down his behavior and continued. "The problem is that Ichigo is a one of a kind being with absolutely zero control of his immense power. So in theory he has to satisfy each power of his soul before he can gain control of them."

"I don't understand." Orihime stated innocently, she got the gist of it but was hoping that she was wrong.

"He's saying that he has to be with a human to satiate his human side, a hollow for his hollow and so on." Raku guessed seeing the hatted man grin she stated, "So that's why you wanted me to work on his intimacy issues."

"Correct on both counts Raku-chan. Though I imagine throwing a Succubus in the mix wouldn't hurt either." He replied throwing in a teasing wink.

* * *

><p>'Well isn't that all kinds of fucked up.' Ichigo thought from his spot on the floor, he had come to while Nemu was examining him, but the possibility of Kisuke actually explaining something instead of talking in circles was too good to pass up. So he held his tongue and listened.<p>

'Is any of this shit true?' he asked the sentient beings in his soul.

'**That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you!' **His hollow roared in laughter, finally the King was starting to understand. The fact that it took someone inadvertently telling him didn't dampen the bleached copies mood.

'_He is not lying Ichigo, it's as I said before your heart, mind and soul are out of balance.'_ The Old Man confirmed stoically. Truthfully this wasn't the way he wanted to approach this subject, he had hoped that Ichigo would figure it out on his own.

'How long were you bastards planning on waiting to tell me? After I already incinerated my body? Or before?' he fumed when he didn't get a response right away.

'**We tried to tell you, hell your instincts are practically screaming at you and you ignore them at every turn!' **Zangetsu barked back, honestly sometimes he regretted being partnered with such a dense wielder.

He absently pursed his lips in indignation, he had to concede since his hollowed zanpakuto told him flat out to get laid. He had thought he had been teasing him at the time, turned out the bastard was being honest.

'I don't even know how I'm going to go about this.' He sighed internally, it's not that he never thought about sex, especially now with Raku in his life. It was just that something that he never deemed that important which ironically had suddenly became very damn important.

'**What was Pinky telling you earlier?**' getting no answer he growled slightly, '**She was telling you that she would help you with this.**'

'But she's a…' he started before he was cut off.

'**If you bitch and moan cause of what she is you'll be the biggest hypocrite in three dimensions, 'cause last I checked you ain't a pure breed.**' He quipped back cutting off his King midsentence, he wasn't blind he knew damn well that Ichigo was attracted to her. After a brief pause he was relieved when he felt Ichigo's resolve firm.

'So this is the only way?' he asked in an even tone.

'_Don't lose heart Ichigo, the task is not as daunting as it may seem. Strong bonds have already been formed that can easily turn into romance, we are not asking that sleep with everything that moves. We're asking that you open your heart to those around you. Abandon your fear…'_

'**Look forward. Move forward and never stop!**'

'I'm not doing the goddamned pledge for this kind of situation!' he mentally screamed, honestly that was something left for dire times.

'**Killjoy.'**

'_Indeed.' _

* * *

><p>Deciding that he had enough, he cut the mental link before pretending to stir. Slowly sitting up he reached for his head before he mumbled.<p>

"Damn it Geta-Boshi what the hell did you do to me."

He was startled when Orihime and Raku were immediately in front of him fussing over him like a pair of mother hens.

"How are you feeling Kurosaki-kun/Ichigo?" they asked in unison as Orihime picked up his hand and began to inspect it.

Pulling his hand away, he lifted his arms up before pushing them by their foreheads until they were at least an arm's length away.

"Not so close, still a bit woozy." He stated calmly, peering around them he raised an eyebrow when Kisuke was washing the wall under the stern gaze of Yoruichi.

"Sorry for that Kurosaki-san, but I had to knock you out for your own good." He answered absently over his shoulder before trying to move away from the wall, Yoruichi clearing her throat and pointing at the wall made his shoulders slump.

"So it's already started to happen huh?" he asked flexing his fingers, concentrating on them he could feel Inoue's reiatsu lingering around his fingers.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Orihime asked quietly. She couldn't help but feel a little betrayed, after everything that had went through it stung that he would keep this from her.

"I didn't want you to worry about me, I was sure I could get a handle on it before anything serious happened." He replied in an apologetic tone. His head dropped a bit when she got up and left the room. Turning his head he let his gaze focus on Nemu, "What the hell were you trying to pull anyway?"

"I was assigned to observe you and the prospect of a new study subject got the better of me." She replied in an eerily calm voice.

He really didn't blame Raju when she scooted behind him, the idea of becoming the Kurotsuchi's study subject made even his skin crawl.

"And it won't happen again Right Nemu-chan." Kisuke said, it wasn't a question. Seeing that his undisguised threat was received with a nod he left it at that.

Hearing the front door open drew their attention.

"Orihime I'm here." Tatsuki called out, "How many times have I told you to lock the door? Who knows what kind of creeps could walk in."

Walking into the living room after taking off here shoes, her eyes widened. The creepy shop keeper was there, two women she didn't know, the girl she met earlier apparently had horns and last but not least Ichigo was sitting in the middle of it all.

"You've got to be shitting me." She drawled out, "What kind of trouble have you got yourself into now? And why the hell does Raku have horns? And why in the hell is he here?"

Seeing the hatted man point to himself in reference she barked, "Yeah you! Every time you come around something insane happens involving my friends! Well not today!"

Ichigo wanted to laugh as his childhood friend planted her hands in Geta-Boshi's back and began to push him out the door. He watched as Yoruichi followed after them an amused smile on her face, before she called out.

"Come to the shop tomorrow Ichigo, we need to step up your training."

"Sure." Replied as casually lifted a hand in farewell.

"Now that that's taken care of…" Tatsuki started walking back in the room dusting off her hands like she had just thrown out the trash, "what the hell is going on and where is Orihime?"

Her eyebrow twitched when no one answered her, instead Ichigo got up and left the room heading towards Orihime's bedroom.

"What was that about?" she asked in irritation to the only two left in the room, the dark haired one she didn't know remained quiet while Raku just shrugged.

"It's a long story, I'm sure Orihime will tell you when we leave. As for what Ichigo is doing, he should be apologizing for being an insensitive jerk." Raku stated before she grinned at Tatsuki who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Waving with her hand she motioned for the martial artist to follow her as she crawled down the hall.

"The hell are we doing?" she questioned in a low voice crawling beside the pink haired woman.

"Spying on them of course, aren't you curious?" Raku whispered back seeing Tatsuki nod they carried on.

Nearing the door they dropped on their stomachs and army crawled the rest of the way, their eyes widened slightly when they seen Orihime resting her head on Ichigo's shoulder. It was obvious that she had been crying just a short time before, but now she had a soft smile on her tear stained face. They both wanted to laugh at Ichigo's awkwardness as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Feeling Tatsuki poke one of her horns made her scowl at the girl.

"Stop that." She snapped quietly.

"Well quit poking me with the damn thing then." She snapped back, a girl with horns didn't even rank on her weird scale meter after having been Ichigo's friend for so long.

So lost in their bickering, that turned into a small wrestling match in the tight quarters, they failed to realize that they alerted the two in the room.

"What are you guys doing?" Orihime asked as she squatted down in front of them, she wanted to laugh because Tatsuki was pulling one of Raku's horns while having her face mushed by the pink haired girl.

"Ah we were…" Tatsuki started before being interrupted by Ichigo, giving the horn one last tug she let go before standing up.

"Being nosy, like you always are." He stated plainly while putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall.

"Well if someone didn't always keep secrets from me, I wouldn't have to crawl around like an idiot with random weirdoes." She growled back.

"I'm not a weirdo." Raku bristled in indignation, before scowling at the dark haired woman.

"Easy killer, you already got your ass kicked once today." He smirked when she pouted at him.

"It's not my fault! I'm a lover not a fighter." She stated sticking her nose up and walking into the living room.

"All right I guess it's time to go." He said turning to the other two. "I'll see you guys later."

"Sure thing Kurosaki-_senpai._" Tatsuki mocked as he began to walk away, her grin turned into full blown laughter when Orihime tried but failed to muffle her giggles next to her.

"You guys suck." He groused as he walked away, his pace a little faster than normal.

"Come on Raku we're heading home." He said before stopping when Nemu stood up also, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was sent here to help you any way that I can, plus it would be prudent to have me around if your restraints start to fail." She replied in her usual monotone.

"That's actually not a bad idea." He reluctantly agreed, "One condition, leave Raku alone and no more talk about experimenting on her."

"I apologize for my earlier mistake." She replied while closing her eyes as if expecting to get hit. When nothing came she opened them and seen him already walking away from her.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled over his shoulder as he nodded towards the door, turning away he missed the ghost of a smile that appeared on her face.

* * *

><p>To say that walk home was awkward would be an understatement, the whole Raku clung to him as she kept a steady eye on the shinigami walking quietly next to them.<p>

"Will you relax?" he stated clearly annoyed.

"How can I? Not even two hours ago she kicked the living hell out of me…" She peered over his shoulder to look at Nemu, "I think I even peed a little bit."

"I really don't have anything to say to that." He replied as he blinked slowly that was definitely more than he wanted to know. Seeing Nemu frown slightly he added, "She already apologized, truthfully you wouldn't believe how many of my Shinigami friends tried to kill me when we first met."

Approaching the front door his steps began to slow down a bit.

"Ichigo is everything okay?" Raku asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that as soon as I open the door I know my old man is going to attack me, I just wanted you guys to be ready is all." He replied as he blew out a breath before swinging the door open, on cue Isshin came charging out.

"Welcome home Ichigahhhh…" Isshin started only to be interrupted when he was chopped in the throat, kneed in the stomach and then elbowed in the back of the head flooring him instantly.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo exclaimed as he stared wide eyed at the dark haired Shinigami. "You kicked his ass Nemu!"

"Told you she was scary!" Raku exclaimed before bee-lining for his room.

"Do I do something wrong?" she asked with a crestfallen expression.

"No, you did excellent. Nice job." He replied giving her a smile. "Can you wait in my room with Raku while I talk to my dad?"

"Of course." She said her voice a little warmer than usual, "Nice seeing you again Shiba-Taicho."

"Same to you Nemu-san." Isshin replied leaning himself up against the wall, once she was out of ear shot he mumbled, "Damn she hits like a truck."

"It's your own fault idiot." Ichigo snarked back before reaching down and hauling his old man to his feet.

"You don't have to say anything Kisuke already called." Isshin started, "Close call today."

"Yeah." He replied as his eyes dropped to the floor.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." He stated clasping his son the shoulder as he walked by, "And being the awesome father that I am, I'll even explain to your sisters why two girls are staying in your room, make me proud son."

"Moron." He mumbled as he watched the mad man rush down the hall, wailing about his son becoming a man.

Trudging up the stairs he listened closely for any signs of trouble, relief washed over him when all he heard were some mumbled voices coming from his room. Opening his door his jaw dropped when he spotted both Raku and Nemu standing in the nude.

"What the hell?" he breathed out barely above a whisper, he didn't even register when Raku slipped past him and locked the door before wedging a chair underneath the handle.

"Nemu agreed to help with the lessons I promised you, isn't that so sweet of her?" She purred in his ear as she walked up behind him.

"You don't have to do this." He stated trying his hardest to keep his eyes on hers.

"Like I told you earlier I'm going to help you anyway I can." She said softly a small amount of excitement entering her usually lifeless voice.

"Tonight's lesson will be on foreplay." Raku purred.

'**Admit King, your life doesn't suck.**' His hollow stated honestly taking a long look through his wielders eyes.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the Favorites, reviews and follows. Show of hands, who thought that it was going to be Nemu. Kind of an odd pairing I admit, but looking through the stories for them I decided there wasn't enough Ichigo/Nemu on this site.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Someone asked about the power definitions so I decided to clear it up.**

**Visored= Hollow/Shinigami**

**Arrancar=Hollow/Shinigami**

**Fullbringer= Hollow/Human**

**Quincy=Quincy**

**So basically another hybrid could satisfy two of the requirements that Ichigo needs, it doesn't matter what faction they align themselves with, it's the core of the powers that they use that is important. This also helps keep the numbers manageable, because let's face it massive harems get out of control very quickly when the author tries to add every girl in. Mexican Ninja I'm not really sure of an exact number but it won't be outrageous. As of right now I have the end planned out, which leaves the fun part of getting from point A to point B (The end).**

"You can't believe that line of shit?" Tatsuki stated evenly as she eyed her best friend. The story seemed way too far-fetched, Ichigo was dying so he needed to get laid by a bunch of different people, who comes up with shit like that.

"If Urahara-san said it was the only way, then it has to be." Orihime replied as she toyed with the hem of her skirt, nervously she lifted her eyes to peek at her friend.

They had been sitting at her small table for at least an hour, the tea that sat between them had gone cold and forgotten.

"Just because that guy says so? What kind of argument is that? He's not an all knowing entity." She snapped back, she cared about what happened to Ichigo of course, but dragging Orihime into something this depraved was crossing a line. Hearing the red head murmur something under her breath she questioned her, "What was that?"

"I said he might as well be." She replied confidently. Even though Kisuke could be, on his best day, a secretive, manipulative and unscrupulous bastard. He had always come through when they needed him most.

"Don't tell me you're actually considering this?" she asked slightly worried, she wouldn't put it past the girl across from her to do something this reckless.

"Haven't you always been the one trying to get me and Kurosaki-kun together? Well this is basically the same thing, right?" she answered nervously, honestly when the course of action had been proposed by Kisuke it had never crossed her mind not to help Ichigo.

"No it's not the same thing! Not even close! When I said I wanted you to be with Ichigo, I meant the normal way, you know dating and all that other good stuff. Why would you want to be a member of a sleazy harem, hell I bet Ichigo put that shop keeper up to thi…" she ranted before being cut off.

"Shut up Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime yelled, she was far from over what she experienced earlier, "You weren't here to watch Kurosaki-kun nearly destroy his own body. I promised a long time ago that I would never let him be irreparably harmed again, that I would fix it all! This is something I can't fix with my powers, I don't care if I have to give him everything I have! I won't let all of his sacrifices be in vain, because of something as insignificant as my virginity!"

She yelled out before taking in several large breaths. She had never yelled at her best friend before or anyone for that matter, but this was a subject that she wouldn't be passive about.

"It's not insignificant!" Tatsuki barked in a reprimanding tone.

"Compared to what could happen if I didn't help, it is the most insignificant thing in the world." Orihime replied evenly, she knew that Tatsuki was trying to cow her. When it came to keeping Ichigo in this world and with the people he cared about she wouldn't be backed down. Seeing her friend about to speak again she cut her off. "This is not your decision to make and I'm going to do whatever I can for him."

"Do whatever you want, just don't expect me to be there when you end up heartbroken." She replied as she got to her feet and started to walk towards the door. She expected several things to happen, Orihime to apologize, to cave and say she wouldn't go through with it and for her to make an effort to stop her from leaving. She was upset when none of those things happened, she could hear her friend sniffling, but she made no move to go back and comfort her.

'I just hope you know what you're getting into Orihime.'

* * *

><p>She walked quietly through the shop, she fully intended to ask Kisuke about his theory. In a way it kind of made sense, but she wanted to make sure there were no other viable options. Slipping into one of the shops many hidden rooms she seen her childhood friend typing away furiously on a keyboard, getting a look at what was on the screen made her jaw drop.<p>

"You set up a damn betting pool on who took his virginity?!" she hissed as she kicked his chair making him tumble to the floor.

"I set this up a while ago, I was just updating the odds is all." He replied with a cheery grin as he got up. Dusting off his hat he sat it back on his head before continuing, "I think a lot of people are going to be disappointed, Rukia or Orihime were the heavy favorites, we're going to be rich!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped. Her eyes narrowed when she seen her own name on the list. "Why am I on there?"

"Well it is a possibility." He said from behind his fan, "and the reason behind all of this is quite simple… I'm bored."

"You are the most troublesome person I have ever met." She replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. The idea of being with Ichigo would've been laughable a few short years ago, but as all he humans do he grew and matured. She had to admit that he had become an attractive young man.

'Too young! Stop thinking like that!' she mentally chastised herself. Seeing Kisuke's knowing grin made her take a swipe at him.

"And what were you thinking so deeply about, hmmm?" his grin widened when she scowled more, he was about to keep up the teasing when a voice crackled across the speaker on his desk.

"Boss we have activity, operation Devirginize the Strawberry is going as you predicted."

"What the hell was that?" Yoruichi asked, her eyebrow twitched when he held up a finger before speaking into the microphone.

"Nice work agent spectacles, keep us informed, we have a lot of money riding on this." He quipped back.

"Of course boss." Tessai replied from his position on the neighbor's roof.

"You're having Tessai spy on him? What the hell is wrong with you, seriously?"

"Well I had to use Tessai, Isshin said that spying on Ichigo doing 'that' was even too creepy for him." He answered before taking on a thoughtful look, "There's nothing wrong with me, at least I don't think there is."

"I'm going to put an end to this." She stated before she felt Kisuke grab her hand.

"Just wait, I'll cut you in on the profits." He pleaded, seeing her cock a disbelieving eyebrow at him he internally groaned, 'that's right she comes from one of the wealthiest families in the Seireitei.'

"Just think of how much you can tease him about this." He tried again. Seeing her eyes drift to the ceiling he knew he had her, like most felines she couldn't resist toying with things.

"I'm in, but I'm going to take Tessai's spot." She replied as the room filled with pinkish smoke, when it cleared she was revealed to be in her cat form.

"Why would that be?" He giggled behind his fan.

"Don't really need a reason, do I?" she challenged, she was a half a second away from transforming again and kicking his ass for the perverted giggle she heard.

"I guess not." He replied bringing his hands up in surrender, seeing her tail twitch back and forth menacingly he just backed away from her. Watching her turn and dash out the door he let another perverted giggle escape him.

"Now how can I swindle even more money out of the Shinigami?"

* * *

><p>"Now, the most important thing you need to know about seducing a girl is confidence." Raku stated with a hand on her hip, she smiled at his blushing face as he averted his eyes from her and Nemu.<p>

"Confidence, got it. Now can you at least put on some clothes?" he answered back trying to keep his attention on anything but the two in front of him.

"Not until you get over your fear of the female body." She replied while shaking her head no. "You don't gain confidence just because you want it, you gain it through experience."

Walking up behind where he was sitting she draped her arms over his shoulders. Gently touching his face she guided it towards Nemu.

"Look at Nemu, not just a quick glance, really take a look at her." She whispered in his ear, feeling that he wasn't trying to turn his head she let go of his chin and let her arm rest over his chest.

Taking her advice he let his eyes wander over the pale skin before him. He never realized how much of a gorgeous figure Nemu had, smooth and incredibly soft looking skin, every part of her was well toned while still remaining feminine. Out of the corner of his eye he seen Raku twirl her finger, he swallowed thickly when the dark haired girl spun around and let him see her heart shaped backside.

"Bend over please." Raku commanded which her little helper immediately complied with, feeling Ichigo shift a bit in her arms she whispered, "She's perfect isn't she? Don't be shy she wants you to see all of her."

His pants had gotten way too tight for comfort he concluded, as Nemu struck several poses at the insistence of the succubus. He wouldn't ever tell a soul, but he enjoyed every minute of the Shinigami's erotic display. Feeling Raku release her hold on him he turned his head so he could follow her with his eyes. Her voice brought his attention back to her face and away from her ass.

"I really love that look in your eye, it's a look bordering on lust." She stated playfully. She whispered something in Nemu's ear before she began her next lesson. "Now that you're getting comfortable looking at the female body, you have to get comfortable touching the female body."

"W-What? I thought you were just explaining stuff tonight." He stuttered slightly.

"Silly Strawberry, you can't learn sex by talking about it… well not good sex anyway." Looking over at her assistant she nodded. "Before you can touch others with confidence you have to be comfortable being touched by others."

Seeing the duo approach made him stiffen in his seat. He was slightly confused when he was gently pulled to his feet. His head turned to the side when Raku moved off to his right, the feeling of hands on his shirt brought his attention back to the green eyed girl. Reaching up he grabbed her hands gently when she began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly. Things were moving too fast for him, he knew he was on a time limit, but he couldn't force himself to be at ease.

"She is going to undress you." Raku answered softly in his ear, "Try to focus on the feeling and not your thoughts. Let your instincts guide you through this."

Nodding as he closed his eyes he tried to do as she asked. Staring into her green eyes he didn't see an ounce of hesitance or remorse. He felt her stiffen slightly when he lowered his mouth to hers, clearly catching her off guard. She caught on quickly he noted as her hands went back to his shirt before she broke away from the kiss. The small smile on her normally emotionless face made his heartbeat quicken, and a little satisfaction enter his soul. A small shiver went up his spine when she reached the last button before letting her hands find his sides, moving them up slowly before she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. His hands twitched when she touched his belt buckle, he managed to keep them at his sides… barely.

"Very good Ichigo, remember that undressing your partner can be a very big turn on." Raku purred as she watched Nemu slowly pull his pants and boxers down before he stepped out of them. "Now lay on the bed stomach down please."

Giving her a slightly unsure look he did what he was told, he could feel that his face was red. Even without his clothes on he felt that it was way too hot in his room at the moment.

"We're going to teach you how to give an erotic massage." Nemu stated her voice softer than usual.

"The biggest difference between an erotic and a normal massage is that you got to be careful not to put your partner to sleep. Your mission is to rev them up not overly relax them. Do not and I repeat do not go at a girl like a tentacle monster, make sure your touches are firm but not grabby."

He let a groan escape him as he felt a pair of hands glide up his back, followed by a second pair that went down his right leg. Every time he felt himself drifting from reality he would feel a gentle bite or the feel of a warm wet tongue across his flesh.

"Does that feel good?" Nemu asked as she drug her soft breasts up his back, many would assume that she was naive or even asexual, given her disposition it was an easy assumption to make. They failed to realize that her introverted nature and social awkwardness were only traits and that she was still very much a woman. A woman that studied damn near everything, including human mating.

Raku relinquished her spot as she let the Shinigami take over. She smiled at the scene before her, every time he groaned or let a pleased sigh escape him struck right to her core. Padding quietly across the floor she stopped at his dresser before turning on his radio, not loud enough to disturb the others in the house, just enough to mask any sounds they made. She could feel his eyes on her as she swayed her hips in rhythm to the beat, she could almost feel his desire when her eyes met his. Laying a hand on Nemu's shoulder she stopped her ministrations, before gently nudging Ichigo to roll over.

* * *

><p>Seeing that he was going to say something she sealed her lips over his as she slid her hand up his chest. Communication in the bedroom was important and she would teach him that later, but right now she wanted him to remain quiet and compliant. Seeing that her message was received she gave him a small smile before kissing down his jawline looking down his body made her excitement grow. Nemu was working up his legs while she was working down his body in the middle was their prize. She swirled her tongue around his nipple before she gave it a quick nip and moved lower. She was delighted at the way his body reacted to her touch, every muscle twitch, every time his hips thrust involuntarily.<p>

He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his throat when he felt a hand finally take hold of his aching manhood. He watched as they slowly pumped him in unison, his skin was humming and every time they touched him sent sparks skittering across his skin. He groaned long and low when Raku finally engulfed his member, her hot wet mouth was better than anything he ever imagined, Nemu giving him strokes with her tongue whenever she could only heightened his already sensitive state. Tentatively he reached up and grabbed Raku's horns, he almost withdrew his hands when she stopped and looked at him. The small sound of approval she gave him before she restarted her blow job with more fervor was all the permission he needed. He tried to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth, but he was so close. His eyes widened when he was taken all the way down her throat.

"R-Raku I'm about to…" His voiced died on his lips when his eyes met her vibrant pink ones, with a loud moan he thrust into her waiting mouth, cumming so hard it made his toes curl. He was breathing heavy when he heard the tinkling laughter of the succubus. His hips jerked when he felt a new set of lips on his hyper sensitive tip.

"N-Nemu…" he started it was almost too much, it felt way too good.

"Let her have her fun Ichigo." Raku whispered in a sultry voice. Climbing up his body she guided his hand towards her dripping slit, even his seed was packed with his power, it damn near made her lose herself when he came in her mouth. Feeling him trace around her entrance she started to guide him, "Feel that little nub at the top."

"Yeah." He answered back quietly. He was having a hard time focusing, Nemu was on her hands and knees between his legs. He was mesmerized by the way her ass wiggled back and forth while she licked and sucked him to bliss. He turned to the pink haired girl as she was on her knees next to him straddling his hand.

"That is a wonderfully sensitive spot for women." She cooed as she began to grind on his hand, she latched onto his forearm when he slipped a finger inside her. "Curl your finger gently when you pull it out."

This had to be a dream he concluded, there was no way that this was his life. He felt his heart race as Raku's face contorted in pleasure, adding another digit made her moan her approval. Taking her advice he concentrated on rubbing her clit with his thumb while massaging the front wall of her tight passage. He was so caught up concentrating on his hand that his own orgasm took him by surprise, his eyes flew down to Nemu when she pulled away and let several spurts hit her face. The pure look of arousal she gave him made his twice spent member twitch in her hand.

"Just like that Ichigooo." She moaned as her orgasm rocked her body, calming her breathing she smiled before she leaned down and gave him a kiss. "You're a quick learner, are you ready to continue your lesson?"

Seeing him nod she smiled happily as she stood up, once again she whispered in Nemu's ear who nodded and gave her a small smile in return.

"Now it's your turn to give Nemu a massage. Remember your trying to find her sensitive spots and use plenty of LTT." She instructed as the Shinigami got situated on the bed.

"LTT?" he questioned, unfamiliar with the phrase.

"Lips, teeth and tongue." She clarified. "Remember don't go for the obvious spots, take your time and enjoy her body."

'God her skins even softer than it looks.' He thought as he moved his hands up the back of her leg, feeling Raku put her hands on his made him look at her questioningly.

"Don't be afraid to put some pressure behind your touches. While light touches can be pleasant, a pair of strong hands can make a woman melt." She advised before running her hands up his back kneading into the thick muscles, "See how good that feels?"

He nodded his head before resuming his task, using his thumbs he pressed into the back of her thighs and made small circle movements upwards. The pleased sigh that escaped her was all he needed to let him know that he was doing it right. Taking Raku's advice he ran his tongue up the same path his hands made before he gently bit her just below the swell of her ass making her squirm in delight.

She couldn't even describe how he was making her feel, every caress, every stroke of his tongue made her want to cry out. She had never had someone touch her so sensually, her hands knotted in the bed spread when his hand massaged her inner thigh close enough to graze her already soaked core. She felt a little trepidation when his finger skimmed over a set of scars on her lower back, a gift from her father. When he went over them again she knew he was concentrating on them and couldn't help herself from flinching.

Seeing that he had made her unintentionally uncomfortable she was about to step in when Ichigo's voice stopped her.

"We all have our scars Nemu, it's the flaws of a person that make them who they are." He said softly before he deliberately stroked them with his tongue, he had a feeling of where she probably got them. These weren't like the ones he received from battle, they were too uniform, too precise and undoubtedly made by a scalpel not a sword. Feeling her relax made him smile against her skin, scars would never bother him, he had his own set of physical and emotional scars that he carried. So caught in the moment he didn't notice the softly smiling succubus behind him.

'He really is a sweet person, even though he'd be pissed if I said so in front of anyone.' She thought in mild amusement.

Rolling her over on her back he didn't hesitate when he moved up her body, before kissing her long and slow. He planned on exploring her body more before her legs were locked around his hips preventing him from moving. The kiss had long since turned from gently reassuring into a fierce burst of passion. He tried pulling back, but she had her arms locked around his neck keeping him right where she wanted him.

'Damn she's stronger than she looks.' He thought idly as he tried keeping up with the frenzied pass that she was setting. He groaned into the kiss when he slid his tip up and down her heated slit, he wanted to ask if she was sure before she took the choice from him by pulling him in with her legs taking his virginity.

He growled when he buried himself to the hilt in a couple strokes.

"So tight." He mumbled in her ear, lifting his head up he was going to kiss her when their eyes met making his movements stall.

Her eyes were so… alive as they shined like emeralds in the night. They radiated with an emotion that he had never seen in her before, happiness. That lone revelation made the warm feeling spread deeper through his soul. Gently he pulled out halfway before rocking back into her, making both moan at the buffet of new sensations they were experiencing. Concentrating on his strokes he was caught off guard when a pair of hands landed on his hips, he couldn't believe that he had forgotten that Raku was in the room. Somehow pleasuring Nemu had made the whole world melt away around him and given him a singular focus.

"Your hips go in more directions than back and forth, vary up your strokes a bit." She said as she moved his hips from side to side, she let a giggle escape her when the dark haired woman threw her head back and bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, she had obviously helped him find a sweet spot. "Don't be afraid to be vocal about what you want Nemu, you're supposed to be teaching him too."

The succubus's voice was lost on the two lovers as the ground and screwed themselves into a blissful haze.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe the primal need that was attached to having sex. Every strangled cry that left her lips, every time she dug her nails into his shoulders or bit into his flesh drove him closer to his breaking point. Feeling her inner walls convulse around him again, urged on the nearly maddening pace that he had set, slipping an arm under her backside he lifted her ass off the bed to get deeper thrusts. He needed to take more of her, feel everything that she could give and in return he gave her all of him. He was thankful that Raku had the foresight to jam a pillow between the headboard and wall deadening the noise they were starting to make. One last scratch down his back was all it took for him to lose control, burying himself in her as far as he could he came long and hard. He was panting harshly when he buried his face in the crook of her neck, concentrating on the feeling of her flexing her walls around him coaxing every last drop out of him. Pulling his face away from her neck as his breathing started to even out, he returned the dazed smile she was giving him before giving her a kiss.<p>

He was caught off guard when her left leg slid from around his hip before blocking his knee with her foot, with a gentle push she had rolled them over without breaking their connection. He felt the fire returning to his veins when she started gyrating slowly in his lap. Sliding his hands up her thighs he cupped her firm ass and gave it a squeeze, enticing her to do the same as she clamped down on his already reawakened dick making them both moan in delight.

God she was so wet as she watched the two in front of her indulge in the sins of the flesh. Rubbing her thighs together as she tried to contain the heat emanating from her was becoming a maddening task. Being more of a hands on girl and less of a voyeur, she decided to take charge and join in on the fun. Carefully she moved herself into a position so that she was straddling the orange haired teens face. She frowned a bit when Nemu shot her a disapproving glare.

'Seems someone has gotten rather possessive of our Strawberry.' She thought without surprise, given what she just witnessed, she could almost guarantee that any girl that he bedded would become territorial when it came to him. Herself included.

She was about to give him some instruction when he beat her to the punch by delivering a slow long lick up her aching core. Planting her hands on top of Nemu's she gave the other woman a gentle smile before her face started to contort in pleasure.

"Right there Ichgoooo." She whimpered as his tongue circled around her clit several times. She watched with rapt attention as Nemu's body shuddered once more. Giving the girls hands a gentle squeeze she gave her a soft smile when she got her attention and finally received one in return as the dark haired woman rode out another orgasm.

Seeing the Shinigami lift herself off of Ichigo and lay next to them gave her an opportunity that she was waiting for. Pitching forward she grabbed hold of him before taking him all the way down her throat. The taste of another woman on him didn't bother her in the slightest, being bisexual it only served to make her even hotter. The 69 position had always been a favorite of hers, it allowed her to deep throat her lovers far easier than in any other position. She slowed her tempo when she felt that he was close, she wanted to drag this out for him, tease him a little before she let him finish. She smiled when she pulled her mouth away and he let out a disapproving grunt, instead she gently stroked him at tortuously slow pace. This continued for a few minutes before she felt the coil that had been tightening in her lower belly on the verge of snapping. Once again taking him in her mouth she worked him as hard as she could, she bobbed up and down until she felt his cries of ecstasy rumble through her core spurring her own release in the process.

Slowly climbing off the top of him she stood up before stretching like a well sated feline. She stopped him when he tried to pull her back into the bed.

"Not tonight Ichigo." She whispered as she lowered her face to his, taking in his confused expression, she gave him a quick kiss before elaborating. "I want you to have a little more experience before we have a go."

Plucking his shirt from the floor she put it on before redoing a couple buttons and quietly leaving the room. She was glad that it was late and the other members of the family had gone to bed, slipping into the bathroom she closed the door before she clicked the light on. Standing in front of the sink she examined herself in the mirror, she had been so close to having sex with him. Something that she truly wanted to do.

"As soon as I do that, I'm going to have to leave him." She whispered as she lifted her hand to wipe a stray tear away that had fallen. "I'm such a mess. Falling in love with a client."

Splashing some water on her face she put back on a happy smile before leaving. Entering his room she seen Nemu fast asleep in the bed, while Ichigo sat on the floor in his boxers with his back to the wall.

"You okay." He asked a bit of concern in his voice, he was worried that he had done something wrong.

"I'm fine." She reassured before she sat down in his lap. Reaching to the side she pulled her phone out of her purse. Lifting it up in front of them she smiled before snapping a pic, looking at the photo made her fall for him a little more. He had a serene smile and his eyes were shining brightly.

'Control yourself Raku.' She admonished mentally.

"You really like taking pictures don't you?" he asked offhandedly as he tightened his hold on her.

"Of course! It helps me remember moments as perfect as this one." She answered back as she snuggled further into his embrace.

"I'm sorry about earlier Raku." He whispered in her ear, after everything that had happened that day, he had almost forgotten the incident that set off a chain of events that lead to arguably one of the best nights of his life.

"You're forgiven." She giggled before her voice pitched into a more somber tone. "Just, just don't be mean to me."

"If it helps, I wasn't actually talking to you." He stated before he went into an explanation about his hollow and how it liked to quip about his daily life to annoy the hell out of him.

"That helps a lot." She said quietly as relief flooded her body. 'I knew I wasn't wrong about him.'

Giving her a gentle nudge he got her to stand up before making his way to the bed. Seeing her follow him, he smirked when an idea came to mind.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, seeing her confused look made his smile widen.

"To bed, where do you think I'm going?" she said slipping in front of him.

"Oh no you don't. If I remember correctly I said one night and then you're ass is staying in the closet." He remarked taking on a thinkers pose with his hand cupping his chin. He couldn't help the grin that fought its way onto his face after seeing her shocked expression.

"You liked when I slept with you the last night, now admit it." She pouted. Her jaw dropped when he stepped around her and climbed into bed. She let out a small huff when Nemu cracked an eye open almost mockingly and snuggled closer to him. Hearing him laugh she just clicked her tongue before crawling in bed with them.

"I'm going to make you pay for that." She threatened playfully as she got comfortable against him.

"I don't doubt that for a second." He yawned before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. This chapter would have been out sooner, but I lost the flash drive it was on. I'm a little nervous about how this turned out so some feedback would be appreciated. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
